orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
BCV Burton
The BCV ''Burton'' is a Planetary Union battleship which served during the war with the Tzel in the early 24th century. The Burton was destroyed shortly after surviving a vicious battle with the Tzel and was considered lost until its rediscovery in 2420. Schematics Battleships of the early 24th century were more angular than their modern counterparts. Typical of battleships of this time, the Burton came equipped with a very large Particle Beam Cannon located on the ship's center topside. Smaller, rotating cannons can be found on the sides of the ship, both above and below. The Bridge is similar in design to modern Union ships, though smaller and with flat-backed chairs. The Mess Hall is a large room with two Food Synthesizers. The Burton was capable of faster-than-light travel with a single quantum drive ring. The Burton has a Docking Bay in the rear of the ship.@kashinorei. "David Cabeza@kashinoreiLet's see what happen's in #TheOrville comics issue 2, out next week! Excited? Meanwhile, here's another design. @DarkHorseComics @DavidAGoodman #SethMacFarlane #PlanetaryUnionShip". Twitter. Aug. 6, 2019. Buoys The ship held at least two buoys for communication purposes, like distress calls.The call sign Bv2 on the buoy implies the Burton had launched a previous distress buoy as well. Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 History The Burton was constructed and commissioned years before 2320 and served in the Planetary Union as a battleship under an unnamed commander. Some time before 2320,Gordon states that the distress buoy from the Burton has a message over 100 years old. Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 the Burton fought a battle alongside at least one Union shipThe wreck of a "BCV Cons"- can be seen afloat in space. Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 and probably othersThe vast amount of debris in space suggests many ships were involved (and destroyed) in this battle. against the Tzel. The location was between 8,750 to 9,000 light years from Earth and deep in uncharted space. The Tzel had fabricated a distress call to lure the Burton and other Union war ships into an ambush.Ensign Hodges: "Our task force was suckered into this uncharted system with a false distress call."Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 The Burton survived the battle, but was badly damaged. With all its senior officers killed, Ensign Hodges assumed command of twenty survivors. The Burton launched a distress buoy Bv2. The buoy's log states the ship was damaged in a battle at a star system three light years away.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 Crash-landing on the Chog homeworld The Burton crash landed on a habitable planet in the system. Damage from the crash exposed the quantum reactor; a leak gradually poisoned the planet, extinguishing "all plant life and most animal life."Ensign Hodges. Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 A group of friendly Chogs attempted to help the survivors; in gratitude, the remaining crew of the Burton repaired the reactor and diverted all power to the Food Synthesizer and Particle Beam Cannon to protect them.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 Owing to the distance between Union space and the battle, the Burton and any fellow ships were lost to history.Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 Rediscovery Captain Ed Mercer and Helmsman Gordon Malloy discover the Bv2's "faint" signal en route to a tactical conference in the summer of 2420, and follow the coordinates. The Burton's particle cannon is fired at Ed and Gordon's shuttle, nearly destroying it and killing them. Production Executive producer and writer David A. Goodman conceived of the Burton for the comic ''New Beginnings'', which was developed by artist David Cabeza. The Burton is similar to the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]], but in the final draft of the Burton, some parts of the ship are not covered in panels (the reason for this is unknown) and, where the Orville has a Shuttle Bay, the Burton has a Docking Bay. Trivia * According to Second Officer Bortus' screen, the Burton is "armed" with active "shields" and 72 percent structural damage.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 Appearances * ''Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2'' References Category:Vessels Category:Planetary Union spaceships